


April 24, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smirk appeared on Silver Banshee's face as soon as the injured preacher sobbed with his arms around Supergirl.





	April 24, 2004

I never created DC canon.

One smirk appeared on Silver Banshee's face as soon as the injured preacher sobbed with his arms around Supergirl and she recalled her wail causing them to collapse by a Metropolis shop moments ago.

THE END


End file.
